


Listen to the Night

by j4479



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Post Episode: s02e11 Not What He Seems, dipper is childish, the shadows have been following me all night, whats that noise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j4479/pseuds/j4479
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story takes place almost directly after the episode "Not What He Seems." It focuses on rift between Mabel and Dipper Pines, though something else lurks beyond that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to the Night

The stars glistened in the tar-like sky, and the moon shone upon the shack in defiance of the night. Within the attic of the building, a single heart murmured in spite of the deafening silence. An overwhelming presence filled the room, and a heavy darkness lingered. The only audible sound was that of the wind; it howled as if overjoyed by the bitterness and irritation that thrived within his sleepless mind.

_How could she? After everything that they uncovered, after everything that they saw… How could she? If she didn’t trust him, her own brother, then how could he ever trust her?_

He looked up at the ceiling and watched the shadows dance. If he were insane, he would’ve thought they were mocking him. But, he wasn’t McGucket. No, he wasn’t like anyone in this doomed town.

_And, Stan! Of all people in Gravity Falls, she chose to trust Stan instead of him. Stan. The liar, the con. He had hid secrets from them this entire time. Heck, he may not even be their grunkle… And she still trusted him._

Speaking of his family, they were downstairs right now with his supposed grandpa. He didn’t know what they were doing, and to be honest, he didn’t care.

Still though, it was hard to ignore their faint voices coming from downstairs; no matter how hard he tried to block it out, he still heard their whispers. He slowly sat up on his bed and examined the room for something that he could use to silent the sound; however, just then to his relief, the voices died down. But in the silence, something else seemed to emerge. Something past the sound of the wind, something unlike the now silent voices. _Something…_

Right then, the door creaked open, and Mabel entered the room. “Dipper?” Her voice dissipated in the room so that only a whisper was heard, but a whisper was enough.

He turned his back to her and willed the piercing silence to engulf the room again; however, she didn’t intend to go away.

She warily stepped forward, keeping some distance between them. “Dipper, please. You aren’t upset over what happened, right? I… I had to make a decision…”

“And, you chose him,” he grumbled under his breath.

“Brobro, don’t be like that. No one got hurt, and two siblings were reunited… Was my choice really that wrong?” she tried to reason.

There was no reply.

She moved closer. “What if… What if that was us? What if I was trapped in another world and you didn’t know if I was even alive? What if I was lost..? Wouldn’t you try to save me?” She placed her hand on his shoulder, but he flinched away. She could hear his breathing get heavier like a storm brewing. “If you were in danger, I would try to save you. And if that makes me a bad person, then I guess I am the worst…”

The room seemed to disperse every word she said as if it was fighting her away. The shadows crept along the walls, surrounding the twins, pulling them farther from each other. But Mabel wouldn’t let go. She wouldn’t let this happen; she refused to be shut out like this. She just wanted her brother to say something… anything! She grabbed his arm and twisted him around, “Dipper, pluh….” Her words dropped, and she froze in her tracks.

He avoided her gaze as tears slid slowly down his cheeks. “You’re right. I… I could of lost you. The journals said that the portal could’ve ended the world. It could’ve ended your life. Mabel, I don’t know what I would’ve…” She hugged him tightly.

“It’s okay though… I’m okay. The world isn’t going to end,” she said, trying to comfort him.

He pushed her away. “You don’t know that! You don’t know what is going to happen. Nobody knows what effects the portal will have on the world.”

“That might be true, but I know that we can overcome anything together. Dipper, you don’t have to worry. We have faced dinosaurs and shapeshifters and demons this summer! I’m sure that we can face this too.” She gave an encouraging smile, yet he wasn’t convinced. “Come on, brobro. Let’s go downstairs. You still haven’t spoken to the author of the journals.” She grabbed his hand and led him out the door. She could only hope that discussing the journals would cheer him up.

As they left the room, the moon shown through their oddly-shaped window, and the shadows flooded down the stairs behind them. If they would have listened, then they might have overheard the warnings that called out from the rustling trees, and past that, they might have heard the sadistic laughter that seemed to have escaped forest below.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I've ever written, so notes are appreciated!


End file.
